


A Lesson in Multitasking

by mm8



Series: MMoM [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Slash, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teaches Ianto a new lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

"I'm sorry about Owen." Jack said as he struggled into his sleeping bag. 

Ianto shrugged. "It's alright. Not like I don't deserve it after what I did." He frowned; memories of Lisa, the _real_ Lisa flooding his brain.

"You okay?" Jack asked, placing his hand on the Welshman's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Ahem." He coughed.

Jack laughed nervously. "Ianto, you know you can tell me anything."

"Not sure you want to know about this, sir."

"Nonsense, Ianto." Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry." Ianto was blushing furiously. "I was thinking about Lisa."

Jack smiled cheekily. "Want me to make it better?"

"What?" Ianto nearly yelled. He turned to look at Jack, putting all of his weight on his elbow. "Are you serious?"

"My smile is only skin deep." Jack said, this time his smile reaching his eyes. "Let me help you."

Ianto eyed him up and down, unsure. "This can't affect us at work." He stated, laying down the rules.

"No problem." Jack laughed. "I'm not going to fuck you or anything."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You aren't?

"Give me a little more credit here, Yan. I'm just going to give you the tools to help you move on."

"I'm confused, sir."

Jack blinked. "You sound like Marcie from Peanuts."

"What?"

"Never mind. Look. Lie on your back, okay?"

Ianto looked at Jack again, his eyes pleading; for what Jack wasn't sure. Needlessly, he did as his Captain said.

"Good. Now just relax. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. Are you calm, Ianto?" 

Ianto nodded, even though he didn't feel relaxed at all. How could he?

"Good. Now, lift up your shirt. Caress your abs. Can you feel them, Ianto? How do they feel? "

"Flabby." He answered bluntly."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Imagine its Lisa who's touching you now…" He paused. "How does it feel now?"

"Good." Ianto choked out.

"Excellent. With your other hand pinch your nipples."

"Jack—"

"Don't you want my help?"

Ianto said nothing,, but instead did as Jack instructed and pinched his left nipple. It hurt, and he winced at the pain, but at the same time it felt kind of nice.

"Now let the hand that is caressing your abs, drift down to your cock." Jack ordered.

"This seems to be a great lesson in multitasking, sir." Ianto grumbled as he guided his hand down.

Jack laughed. "Then I hope your productivity goes up next month."

Ianto ignored the comment and began to stroke his cock, even though technically Jack hadn't told him to. He found himself really getting into this. He closed his eyes, arched his back, and let a moan or two escape from his Welsh lips. Frighteningly, he found himself getting more turned on by the fact that Jack was lying there beside him, coaching him on. And Jack was oh so…

He came, semen shooting into his briefs. But Jack was there, kissing him full on the mouth to stifle his cries of passion and at the same time, wiping away the cum from his underwear. 

"See?" Jack smiled pleasantly. "Now you can say I was your last kiss!"

Ianto glared. "Sir… I meant it when I said I didn't want _this_ … whatever _this_ is to affect us at work."

Jack cupped the Welshman's cheek. "I respect you, Ianto. I respect us. I don't want anything to harm what we have now, either. Do you understand?" Ianto nodded. "But I also want to help you get past the grieving process. Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Ianto answered without hesitation, though he wasn't quite sure why. 

"Good. Now, let's get some rest, huh? Busy day tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir,"

"Hope you don't mind if I end up cuddling you in the middle of the night. It looks like it's going to get pretty cold."

"Not if you don't mind my cold feet."

"Touché". Jack laughed as he pulled the sleeping bag over his shoulder as he could.

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


End file.
